Chibi Potion
by XxSweet MitsukaixX
Summary: Tala wakes up one morning with a chibi Kai poking him...all due to one stupid potion made by Ian. How are they going to get him back to normal? If ever? Last chapter up!
1. Pokes and Giggles

Hi all!!! I know, I know. I should be using my time to update my other fic, but I'm suffering from writer's block for that particular fic and I need a way to release my creativity...so this little fic was born!!!!!

**Summary: **Tala wakes up one morning with a chibi Kai poking him...all due to one stupid potion made by Ian. How are they going to get him back to normal? If ever?

**Warnings: **Attempted humour, and there might be a little-ickle bit of yaoi...maybe, no definites yet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own!!! I only own my computer and my ideas!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter One: Pokes and Giggles

Poke. Poke. Poke poke.

"Hehehehehehe…"

Tala groaned and rolled over, throwing an arm over his eyes, blocking out the light.

Poke. Poke. Poke poke poke poke poke…poke.

"Gmkejmph," Tala mumbled incoherently.

A light giggle.

Poke. Poke. A small huff of annoyance. Poke.

"Ghawayee," rolling over on to his side, Tala groaned.

There was no movement and for that Tala was grateful, because whatever had been poking him was interrupting his 'beauty sleep'. Snuggling down in to his duvet, Tala felt himself drifting back off to sleep…until…poke.

Tala growled and sat up, hell bent on releasing his anger on whatever the hell it was that was poking him. Looking down, he almost had a heart-attack when a little chibi gazed up at him with wide crimson eyes, wild silvery and royal blue hair framing his cherubic face.

"KAI?!"

The little chibi giggled and poked Tala right between the eyes, causing the teen to go crossed eyed for a moment.

Swiftly picking up the chibi, Tala exited the room and ran down the stairs, the little chibi squealing in delight. Dashing into the living room, he saw Spencer and Bryan's mouth drop open in shock. Ian edge away nervously, but stopped when he was pinned by Tala's glare.

"IAN!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!??????!!!"

* * *

_-giggles-_ Hehehehehe Typical Ian...always causing trouble. And awwwwwwww..little chibi Kai!! I could just eat him up!! -_huggles chibi Kai-_

Please review, I would love to know what you think...and if you have any ideas, please feel free to share them. Opinions and criticisms allowed.

Review please! I'll give you a chibi Kai plushie!!

Ja ne.


	2. Pokes, Bonks and Disappearing Acts

Chibi Kai plushies to all who reviewed!!! -_throws chibi Kai plushies- _Well...here's the next chappie!! Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own!!

* * *

Chapter Two: Pokes, Bonks and Disappearing Acts

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!"

Tala let out a growl before launching himself at the little twerp, the chibi flying up in the air and landing in Bryan's lap who glanced down owlishly at him.

Bryan blinked.

Chibi Kai blinked.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Poke.

Giggle.

"Owwww……"

Chibi Kai clapped his hands in delight, poking Bryan again…and again…and again.

A snigger reached Bryan's ears and he growled, glaring straight at Spencer who was finding it extremely difficult to hide his amusement.

Chibi Kai turned his head, just in time to see Tala bonk Ian on the head, and squealed in glee, then jumped off of Bryan's lap and on to Spencer's.

Spencer glanced down nervously, but almost melted when chibi Kai tilted his head to the side adorably. Smiling, Spencer leant down, cooing softly. Giggling, Kai raised an arm, then…BONK!

"Owwww…"

Giggle.

Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk.

THUMP!

Spencer slid off the chair and on to the floor, cross-eyed.

"Oh look, little birdies…one birdie, two birdie, three birdie- OW!! The birdies are hitting me!!"

Bryan broke out into fits of laughing, catching the attention of Tala and Ian, who joined in immediately. Spencer stood up uneasily, swayed, then promptly fell down again.

Chibi Kai giggled and shrieked happily, jumping off of the sofa and onto Spencer's stomach.

"Ooof!"

"Hey…it looks like the potion worked!" Ian exclaimed happily.

Tala immediately stopped laughing and turned to Ian, eyes glinting dangerously.

"What did you say?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

Ian ran out of the room screaming bloody mary with Tala hot on his tails.

Bryan finally managed to stop laughing and glanced around the room.

"Hey, Spenc…where's Kai?"

* * *

-_giggles- _That was too cute!! -_squeals and huggles chibi Kai- _He is sooo cute..oh yes you are!! -_gets bonked on the head-_ Owww... X.X 

Anyway...review and tell me what you thought about it and you'll get another chibi Kai plushie!! And a cookie!!

Ja ne!


	3. Eggs and Visitors

Hi all!! Sorry for taking this long to update...school work...blah blah blah..

Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed, I hope you enjoyed your cookie and Kai plushie!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nought but my cute little Kai plushie!! -_huggles plushie-_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: Eggs and Visitors

"Hey, Spenc…where's Kai?"

Spencer sat up, rubbing his head tenderly, "Huh?"

"Kai? Where's Kai?" Bryan was beginning to get frantic, tearing out of his seat and out of the room.

Spencer sighed and followed reluctantly, massaging his stomach.

"Kai? Kai where are you??" Bryan called out, chucking things out of his way.

Giggle.

Bryan looked up and his eyes widened.

"Kai? How did you get up there?"

Spencer stood beside him and looked up at the lamp where Kai was hanging out from, giggling crazily.

"Kai? Get down from there!!" Bryan shrieked.

Kai shook his head, laughing when Bryan turned bright red. He turned away and grabbed something behind him and chucked it down at Bryan.

Bryan gasped and ducked the egg flying his way.

"Ahhhh!"

THUMP!

Spencer fell back, birds flying round his head.

"I'll have mine fried please," Spencer swooned, sitting up and falling back again.

Kai giggled and chucked another egg down, shrieking in delight when it hit Spencer again, causing him to fall back, just when he managed to stand up.

"Ow."

Bryan laughed, then looked back at Kai, only to scream like a little girl when five eggs rained down on him.

THUMP!

"Ooof." Bryan groaned and tried to sit up, failing miserably and falling back on to Spencer.

Ian ran in to the room, followed closely by Tala.

THUMP

THUMP!!

"Ow!"

"KAI!"

Giggle.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey guys, its G-Revolution…"

* * *

_-giggles- _G-Rev are on their way!!!!! _-giggles-_ What's going to happen next?? Oh, wait, I should know that!! XD

Review and you get an alien cookie and a chibi-Kai keychain!!!!! Bribery...brilliance. XD

Ja ne!


	4. Flying Eggs and Squiggles

Hi everyone!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!! Hehehe...I guess bribery works!! _-grins-_

**Disclaimer**: I only own the eggs and the pen and the plot...so no...I don't own Beyblade...go figure.

Anyway...enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter Four: Flying Eggs and Squiggles

"Hey guys, its G-Revolution…"

The door swung open slowly and Rei, Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi and Hiro walked in cautiously.

Giggle.

They all looked towards the kitchen and sweat dropped when they saw Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer sprawled out on the ground, covered in raw eggs.

Giggle.

They looked up and screamed.

"Eggy!! Eggy eggy eggy eggy!!!" the little chibi Kai chanted, somehow getting more eggs and chucking them down at the frightened bladers.

"DUCK!" Rei yelled, launching himself under a table.

"Where?" an egg hit Tyson in the face and he swayed and dropped.

Giggle.

THUMP!

There goes Max.

THUMP!

And Kenny.

THUMP THUMP!

Hilary, Daichi, meet floor.

Groan.

"Kai?"

"Weero!" Kai giggled and clapped his hands, letting go of the eggs.

Groan. THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!

There goes the Blitzkrieg Boys…again.

Hiro edged into the room uneasily, stepping over all the other bladers and standing below where Kai swayed happily in a lamp.

"Kai…come on down…" Hiro cooed, holding his hands out.

Giggle.

"No."

Twitch.

"Kai…"

"No!" Giggle.

Twitch twitch.

"Come down…now!"

Giggle.

"Booombss aweeeeeey!!!!!!!!!"

THUMP!

"Ow!"

"Kai?"

"Kitteee!" Kai squealed, jumping down into Rei's arms.

Rei nuzzled Kai's hair affectionately.

BONK!

Giggle.

THUMP!

Pout.

Giggle.

"Oooooooooooh……..penie!"

Squiggle.

* * *

0.o...wow...I've even managed to freak myself out!!! That was just so strange!! Awwwwww...-_huggles chibi Kai- _Chibi Kai with permanent marker scary.

What has he done?? You're gonna have to review to find out!!

Review and you get a duck!!!

Ja ne!


	5. Squiggles, Lorries and Kitties

Hey guys. I've decided to retype this chapter, as I wasn't happy with it, and it didn't make much sense. So here's the rewritten chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Squiggles, Lorries and Kitties.

Squiggle.

Giggle.

Squiggle. Squiggle.

"Oooooooooh!" Giggle. Squiggle. Giggle.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Chibi Kai ran out of the open door.

SLAM

Groan.

"Ow."

"My."

"Head."

Silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"My beautiful face!"

THWAP!! Hilary's hand whipped out.

"Shut up, Tyson!"

THUMP!

"KAI!!!!!!!!"

"My face!!"

"TYSON!"

BONK!

THUMP!

"Ohhhh…birdie!!" Tyson flopped back onto the floor.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. All ten teens ran out of the house frantically.

SLAM!

"KAI!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Giggle.

Chibi Kai waved at the teens happily, before turning around and skipping out in to the middle of the busy road.

Gasp.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

"MAX, HILARY, DAICHI, KENNY, BRYAN!! WAKE UP!"

BEEEEEEP!!!

A lorry swerved to avoid a happily dancing chibi Kai.

Giggle. Giggle. Tap. Tap. Tap.

SCREEEEEEECH!

CRASH!

BEEP!

CRASH!!

"KAI!"

FAINT! THUMP!

"Spencer! Not you too!" Tala screeched.

"Someone get him!" Rei yelled, shoving Hiro into the middle of the road.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Run, run, run. Gasp. Faint.

Giggle.

"IAN! This is your fault!! Go and get him!" Tala and Rei pushed Ian into the middle of the road.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" SCREECH! SWERVE! CRASH! Faint.

Chibi Kai ran about the road, poking the crashed cars and grinning.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh………..kitteeee!!"

Run. Run. Run. Kai chased the little cat speeding away from him.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Kai!"

Chibi Kai disappeared behind the huge red lorry.

Faint. THUMP.

Tala looked around. "I'm all alone!"

Can of spinach appears from nowhere. Tala pops it open!

"I'm Tala the sailor man!" Huge muscles appear.

Chibi Kai appears from behind red lorry.

Giggle. Pout.

"Kittee gone!"

Yellow lorry appears!

"Ahhhhhhhhh! KAI! Watch out!"

Chibi Kai disappears behind yellow lorry.

Faint. THUMP!

Giggle.

"Wred worri, lellow worri!!! Wred worrie, lellow worri, wred worrie, lellow worrie!! Wred lolli, llellow wrodi!"

HUMPH!

Pout.

Meow!

Chibi Kai turned his head and grinned happily.

"Kitteee!"

Run. Run. Run.

* * *

Well, there we go. I hope this chapter made more sense than it did before.

Review!

Take care all!

Ja ne!


	6. Strangers, Cats, Dogs and Birds

Hi there! First and foremost, thank you to those who reviewed!! It means so much! I also wanted to apologise to those who got confused in the last chapter, I realised, after Miako6 rightly pointed out, that the chapter didn't make much sense, but I assure you, it's not like that this time!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six – Strangers, Cats, Dogs and Birds

"KITEEE!!!!" chibi Kai squealed, chasing after the little black and brown kitten scampering away down the street. "KITEEE!! COMIIEE BACKKKKKK!"

Pout. PLONK!

Kai plopped down on the floor, chubby little arms crossed against his chest.

"Kitee gone way!" Sniff. "Nautity kitteee! Kitee mweanie!" Sniff.

"Hey there. What's your name?"

Chibi Kai looked up with wide eyes.

"What's your name?"

Chibi Kai covered his mouth with his hands, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?"

"You stranga!!" Kai screamed, jumping up and running around in circles, "Stranga! Stranga! Stranga! Stranga! Stranga! Stranga! Stranga! Stranga! BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!"

Chibi Kai ran straight in to the startled man.

BUMP! THUMP!

"Ow!" the man groaned and fell back.

Kai jumped up, grinning, "SUPA KAI!! BEAT BADDIE STRANGA!!!"

Giggle.

"SUPA SUPA SUPA SUPA KAI!!!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Somewhere down the road:

Groan.

All eleven teens sat up, rubbing their heads.

"Wha-what happened?" Tala croaked out, picking spinach out of his teeth.

"KAI!" Hilary shrieked, looking around, "He's gone!"

All teens looked at each other, "KAI!"

"SUPA DUPA SUPA DUPA SUPA DUPA SUPA DUPA SUPA DUPA SUPA DUPA SUPA DUPA KAI!!!" skip skip skip. Giggle.

Kai rounded the corner and stopped, grinning at the teens.

"KAI! THANK GOD YOU'RE SAFE!" Rei rushed forward and scooped Kai up in his arms.

Giggle.

"Kai, where have you been?" Bryan asked, going to stroke chibi Kai's silky hair.

GNASH!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Bryan yelled, grabbing his throbbing hand, "He bit me!"

Kai grinned.

"Me kittee!" GNASH GNHASH GNASH

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone except for Rei ran away.

"Who's a good boy?" Grin.

Giggle.

"Me no kitteee no mwore!"

"What are you then?"

"WOOF!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chibi Kai went flying.

"Ima birdieeee!!!"

* * *

So how was it??

See...you shouldn't talk to strangers...they're bad!!

Anyway, review and tell me what you thought about it.

Take care!

Ja ne!


	7. Dogs, Pink Fluff Balls and Ice Cream

Hi there! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I've been so busy!! Hope you can find it in the goodness of your heart to forgive me!! Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, they really made me smile!

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Dogs, Pink Fluff Balls and Ice Cream

"Ima birdee!!"

Chibi Kai grinned and flapped his invisible 'wings', only to realise that he wasn't moving anywhere and the only place to go was…down!

"Ahhhh!" Chibi Kai screamed, covering his eyes with his little hands.

THUMP!!

Whimper.

Chibi Kai took his hands away from his face and looked down, his eyes widening.

Growl.

"Hehehe…" chibi Kai nervously stood up.

Growl.

"Nice poopy…"

Growl!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chibi Kai scampered away from the growling dog desperately.

"BAD POOPY!!! BBAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!"

The huge dog chased after the rapidly retreating chibi.

Chibi Kai glanced back quickly, "POOOPY!!!! SIT!!!! POOOPY SIT!!! PWAY DEAD!!! BAD POOPY!! YOU NO PWAY DEAD!!!"

WOOF!!

"Eeep!!" chibi Kai quickly sped around the corner.

The dog 'grinned' and turned the corner as well.

BONK!

Whimper…

BONK! BONK! BONK!!

Chibi Kai chucked the frying pan at the dog's head.

BONK!!

"Oh my gosh!!! A poor defenceless kitty!!!" Mariah suddenly appeared and scooped down and picked up chibi Kai.

"Eeeep!" chibi Kai squeaked and tried to struggled out of Mariah's grasp.

"Don't worry kitty, you're coming with me!"

Pout. Glare.

"Me mo kitteee!" chibi Kai shook his head adorably.

Mariah glanced down at the little chibi in her arms…"You look familiar…do I know you?"

Chibi Kai nodded enthusiastically, "Me Kai!"

Mariah's eyes widened, "KAI!"

"Yepps! Bat's mwe!!!" chibi Kai grinned, "And you pinked hair fuff bwall!!! Rwei don like you!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Pinked hair fuff bwall!! Pinked hair fuff bwall!!!"

BONK! BONK! BONK!

THUMP!!

Mariah dropped to the floor, stars twinkling around her head…followed by a meteor shower!!

"AHHHH!"

Chibi Kai grinned and stood up…"Me want I scream!!!"

Ice cream truck trundles by.

"I scream!" chibi Kai chases after the ice cream truck…

* * *

_-grins- _Truth be told...i have no idea where this is going!! _-readers fall over anime style and sweatdrop-_ But I'm having such fun typing it up...please let me know if you're enjoying this fic...maybe give me some ideas, as i'm bound to use them!! _-grins- _Review please!!!

Take care!

Ja ne!


	8. Of Kathump and Sleepi

_-gasps- _OMG!! I haven't updated this fic in almost TWO MONTHS!!! I am ashamed. _-goes off to sulk in a corner- _I am so sorry everyone...but I really hit a wall with this..and inspiration wouldn't even bother knocking on my head...therefore I must warn you that this chapter lacks its usual ... crazyness ... Sowwie...

Also, I would just like to thank all of those who reviewed...and my sincere apologies goes out to you guys especially.

Anyway, enjoy the long awaited chapter..that lacks it's usual lustre.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight – Of Ka-thump and Sleepi

Chibi Kai chased the ice cream van down the road gleefully, letting out squeals of "I SCREAM" as he went along a round of "Awwwwwwww…."s from the people he passed.

After chasing the ice-cream van for a full…ten seconds, Kai gave up and pouted, shaking a tiny fist at the retreating vehicle.

"Naughty I scream van driva…no wait for me."

Huffing, Kai turned around and skipped back down the road, a grin on his face.

"Me go find Ian…I chop off his nose…nose too big for face…face too big for body…body too big for feet," Kai stopped and frowned, picturing Ian in his mind, "…Ian look funny!" Kai giggled to himself and carried on skipping down the road, "Then I'm going to Ka-thump him!"

Giggle.

"Ka-thump!"

Giggle.

"Me likey Ka-thump! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Back at the Blitzkrieg Boys' house-_

"My house! My poor beautiful house!" Bryan shrieked uncharacteristically.

Everyone sweat dropped and edged out of the house, on to the road.

Phew!

"You guys…this is getting out of hand…we need to find Kai and change him back as soon as possible," Hiro stated.

Nods from all round.

"Let's split up!"

Nod. Nod. Nod. Nod. Shake.

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "Why not Tyson?"

Sheepish grin.

"I'm hungry!!"

BONK. BONK. BONK. BONK. THUMP!

Tyson fell to the ground, cross-eyed, everyone already setting off in a direction, hoping to find the elusive chibi.

_-Further up the road-_

Chibi Kai rubbed a hand over his eyes and yawned.

"Me tired. It nappy time."

Chibi Kai kept walking and finally arrived in front of the house, where Tyson was still laying in front of, unconscious.

Chibi Kai giggled and…

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Giggle.

"Mhmfrentmy…."

Giggle. Poke.

"Mhhmmmm……I want pancakes with that spaghetti please…" Tyson mumbled sleepily, rolling over…right on top of Chibi Kai!

"Ooof!" Chibi Kai glared, "Fatty Ty-chan too heavy…need no more food."

Poke. Poke. Ka-thump!!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tyson jumped up…then tripped over Chibi Kai, fell and fell unconscious.

Chibi Kai grinned…then yawned…and walked into the smoky house.

"Sleepi sleepi sleepi Kai-Kai. Need sleepi to grow big and strong…not like Kenny."

Climbing up on to the sofa, Chibi Kai curled into a ball and fell asleep.

_­-From inside Ian's room-_

"Eureka!!"

* * *

_-sighs- _This has got to be the crappiest chapter I have ever written. I'm so sorry! I feel really bad! Hopefully, inspiration will come knocking soon and this fic will return better than this chapter!!! Hopefully!

Anyway, please review...and help me!! Please!! _-huggles reader- _

Take care all

Ja ne


	9. An Antidote?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! It means so much to me! _-huggles-_

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Nine – An Antidote?

Ian ran out of the room, waving a multi-coloured vial around, screaming, "I found it! I found it! The antidote!"

Chibi Kai wrinkled his nose at the noise but remained asleep, clutching a pillow to his chest and snuggling into it.

"Kitee…"

Sweatdrop.

"Kai?"

Snore.

"I scream…"

"Uh…Kai? Wake up."

"Pink haired fuff bwall…"

Frown.

"Kai?? Wakey wakey."

Ian crept forward and poked chibi Kai.

Sniff.

"Big nose Ian…I go ka-thump!"

Ian gaped at chibi Kai.

"Hey! Wake up you pip-squeak!"

Chibi Kai wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes slightly, peering under fluffy bangs.

"Ian big nose!"

Sweatdrop.

"Yeah…hey Kai, I found the antidote!"

"Anti…anitdo…anidote!! Yey!"

Sweatdrop. "Yeah…here!"

Ian handed chibi Kai the flask containing the colourful antidote.

"Yum yum!"

Chibi Kai gulped down the liquid greedily, smacking his lips and wiping them with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

Grin.

"Yummy yummy anidote!"

Ian frowned.

"It didn't work!"

Suddenly, chibi Kai started glowing a bright red.

"Uh-oh." Chibi Kai gulped.

Just then, Tala, Hiro, Rei, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Spencer and Hilary crashed through the front door.

"Ian! NOOOOOOOOO!"

The light faded quickly, leaving behind…

"Googoo, gah, goo, jehehe."

* * *

_-growls-_ Damn plot bunnies!!! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the lateness of the update, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway.

Review.

Take care

Ja ne.


	10. Pokes, Giggles And The Lot

Hello all you wonderful people!! -_giggles and glomps readers and reviewers- _I'm afraid that this is the last chapter of the fic... -_sniff- _I really enjoyed typing this fic up and receiving such positive feed-back, but I don't think I could take this fic further without repeating myself and boring you all...so here it is...the last little chappie!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten – Pokes, Giggles And The Lot

"_Googoo, gah, goo, jehehe."_

Silence.

"….Oops." Ian grinned nervously.

Ten pairs of glaring eyes turned to him.

Gulp.

"Gooooooossssss.." Giggle.

"I didn't mean to!"

Tala growled and launched himself at Ian.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

A bright light flashed up unexpectedly from the cooing baby Kai.

"What's happening?" Hilary shrieked.

"Kai!" eleven voices rang out, worriedly, shielding their eyes.

The light faded slowly, leaving………

"Ow…my head…"

Gasp.

"KAI!"

There sitting on the sofa was the Kai Hiwatari, all sixteen years of him, rubbing his head slowly.

"What happened?"

Eleven teens glanced at each other.

"It's a looooooooooooooong story…involving, THUMPs, pokes, giggles, eggs, a pen, a duck, lorries, kittees, dogs, I scream and sooooooo much more!"

Groan.

"I don't want to know…"

Sigh of relief.

Silence.

…

…

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Rei??!!! Open the door Raymond! I need to have a few words with you!"

Rei squeaked, "Mariah?"

Kai coughed lightly, a flash of a 'pink-haired fuff bwall' coming to mind.

"Oooops…"

Giggle.

* * *

_-giggles and sighs- _I just wanted to thank every single person for being with me throughout the course of this fic. It's been a pleasure providing a fic that has entertained you, and in return, lovely reviews that have left me beaming! _-grins- _I don't think that there will be a sequel, unless someone really wants one...but they'll probably have to provide me with a plot! I've completely lost all plot lines for this fic. _-giggles nervously- _

So once again, thank you!!! _-huggles all reviewers and hands out plushies, cookies and the one and only DUCK- _Quack!

Review for the last time please.

Take care all

Ja ne!


End file.
